Until The Very End
by TheGalleonQuill26371
Summary: 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' For Lily and James Potter, there was always a fine line between love and hate. Once love prevailed, they then were to face many obstacles that tested them to the limit. But how far is the restraint? What would they do to save each other and the precious third addition to their family?
1. The Wedding

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_August 1978_

_Lily_

* * *

_The fresh summer air encircled Lily as she strolled along the cobblestone path, hand in hand with her James. She was still dazed from their wonderful dinner earlier that evening. The radiant streetlights casted their silhouettes into better relief and leaves rustled as the chilly wind blew against them. Lily shivered and pulled her shawl closer around her as James detached his hand from hers and placed his arm around her, hugging her against his side. She snuggled in towards him and rested her head on his sturdy shoulder. The two figures glanced around, admiring the small cottage shops that lined the streets. _

_They turned.  
_"_Sunset." James murmured, leading them to a nearby bridge overlooking the Wye river. The couple trudged up to the centre arch of the bridge where they halted to look up at the fading of the glowing sun. It was mesmerising. James stepped behind Lily, placing his hands around her waist and fondly resting his chin on her shoulder. They both stood together watching the flare slowly move lower and lower, beams of red, orange and yellow radiating off it and filling the sky above them with green, purple and blue tinges._

_ Lily felt James withdraw his hands from her body and for minutes his presence was lost. Confused, Lily jerked around to find James on one knee, looking up at her with amused eyes and a playful smirk. In his hands - a small box. Lily gasped, clapping her hand over her open mouth.  
_"_Lily Evans," James starts, drawing out his words "will you-" Lily shook her head in disbelief, tears in her eyes.  
_"_YES YES YES! A hundred times, yes" she exclaimed, dizzy with joy. James' smile was too big for his face as he straightened up and hugged Lily, swinging her around him. When James finally put her down, he opened the box revealing a simple diamond studded white gold ring._

_ As James slid the ring up onto Lily's hand, the diamonds sparkled in the darkness, allowing glistening reflections to trail the river surface. James watched adoringly as Lily admired the ring before planting a kiss on her forehead and leading her down off the bridge and back towards the small town, chatting and laughing, enjoying the fact that they were to spend the rest of their lives together._

* * *

"LILY!" an aggravated voice calls, snapping me out of my dazed daydream state. I can distantly hear someone thundering up the stairs of James' parents house. Today is the day. The day I've been waiting almost a year for. My stomach flutters in excitement. I stand in front of a tall mirror, staring at myself. I am wearing a white dress with silk and pearl embroidery around my middle, fading out into a flaring gown. My vivid red hair is pinned into an elegant knot leaving curls cascading down my bare shoulders and I am holding a large bouquet of deep purple lilies. This is the last time I'll let James order flowers. I beam at my reflection.

"You don't...want to keep...James... waiting...any…longer." Alice finishes. I see her reflection panting and leaning against the door frame. I turn and smile timidly as my best friend's eyes pop. Alice is sporting a purple slim dress that accentuates her figure beautifully. Her hair, instead of being in its usual curly and wispy state, is straight and shiny, pulled back by a single lily.  
"Wow, Lily you look…wow" Alice moved forward and took me by the hand, twirling me around.  
"Nervous?" I suggest.  
"Stunning. Girl, James won't be able to take his eyes off you!" says Alice, finding her voice. I laugh.  
"You look amazing too Al! If he hasn't already, Frank is going to go crazy!" I answer as we both burst into giggles.

My mother appears at the door, her expression a mixture of anxiety and amusement.  
"Good lord, you both look gorgeous!" she says rushing to hug me. As we both let go, I instantly notice my mother's strained face.  
"Oh no. What's wrong?" I manage, taking deep breaths.  
"Don't worry yourself dear, it's just your father, he's gone to fetch...Petunia." Mother finishes awkwardly. My expression hardens. But I still reach out to comfort my mother.  
"Well he should know there is no point. She isn't going to change her mind.I'm upset she doesn't want to be here Mum, but she has to accept me." I tell her. My mother smiles at me and her eyes fill with pride as she hurries Alice and I downstairs to wait at the entrance to the back garden.

I recognise Remus awaiting my arrival and I hurry over to him.  
"So my father isn't back yet?" I whisper to him. He turns on his heel and gives me a tight smile.  
"Lily" he breathes, hugging me. "I'm afraid not, I really am sorry about your sister. But for now, you're stuck with me!" he adds, seeing my expression and instantly trying to lift my mood.  
"I…I just thought he would be back for this. Of course, I'm glad it's you that gets to be his substitute. Thank you." I reply, feeling my eyes burning. I gave him a second hug, to show just how thankful I was and to hastily wipe tears from my eyes. Suddenly the wedding march plays and my mother hustles to get us ready for our cue. Laughing heartily at the stress the wedding is causing my otherwise level-headed mother, Remus holds out his arm and I gratefully link mine with his.

A minute later, we both feel the breeze as the double doors open, and hear the click-clack of Alice's heels against the marble pavestones. I breathe deeply as the doors open once again and I allow myself to be led by Remus down the aisle. My gaze finds the entrance to the decorated gazebo. First I spot Sirius looking dashing in his violet velvet tuxedo and black tie, complete with his windswept hair and trademark smirk. It takes seconds for my eyes to wander to James whose confident smile makes me blush, nevertheless, I didn't look away as we continue our way towards him.

When we finally reach the end, Remus slowly pulls his arm away and kisses my cheek.  
"Sorry your father wasn't here to do this, good luck!" he smiled at me and went to shake James' hand. My fiancé's eyes are still locked with mine. I look down, trying to hide my rapidly heating cheeks, but as I do, I notice Remus whispering something into James' ear. James frowned and then looked strangely amused. Bewildered, my gaze follows Remus as he moved to stand beside Sirius. He smiles at me and I return it weakly. Sirius, thinking I was grinning at him, winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

Turning to James, I cease my opportunity.  
"What's so funny?" I ask as James chuckles and takes my hand, sending unforeseen shocks up and down my arms. Still, after all this time.  
"I believe Remus just threatened me." He fights back a laugh.  
"He has good reason." I tease as the priest begins the ceremony in a bored voice. "You horrid young man."  
"You have no idea." he winks, leans down, and begins whispering in my ear.  
"James!" I hiss with a smile.  
"Later." He promises with another wink. I inwardly sigh.

Through the corner of my eye, I notice someone slip into the back of the garden and my head whips up to see my father leaning against the wall of the house, beaming at me but with a flushed face. I guess it was another yelling match: Petunia vs Dad.

"James!" Sirius whispers, nudging James. "Say 'I do.'" He reminds him.  
"Oh right." James looks back up at the priest who seems irritated. "I do."  
"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I am still fighting back giggles when I reply.  
"I do." Finally the priest announces:  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"  
"Yeah yeah, I know this part." James cuts across the priest who shakes his head and disappears behind the gazebo. I laughed as James cups my face in both his hands and pulls me into a deep kiss. Our friends and family applauded as James pulled away. "I told you." He mocks.  
"Don't start with that." I warn. "There is such thing as separate beds."  
"Ouch!" Sirius intervenes, thudding James on the back. "Trouble in paradise?"  
"Shut it Black." I snap, grinning. My eye catches Remus, shaking his head with a smile plastered on his face.

Alice came towards me, Frank trailing behind her, still in awe. I hug her and then Frank. After letting go, I lightly shove Frank in her direction. Alice flinches as Frank stumbles towards her. He stops himself before he falls and grabs Alice to steady her, but it takes him a moment to realise his hand is around her waist. She looks down in embarrassment.  
"Excuse me, sorry." He steps back, equally flustered.  
"Wow...that was...polite." I snigger.  
"Lily!" Alice hisses at me, but I just smile and wave innocently at her before James grabs my arm and spins me towards his chest.  
"Come with me." He whispers seductively in my ear before leading me back up the aisle and into the house.

"James this better not be-" he presses his finger to my lips. I sigh. We reach a lone room and I am beginning to ask what all this is about, but the next thing I know, James pushes up against me, crushing his stone-hard chest against mine. My heart pounds so hard, I am certain he can feel it. His hands slide down my back until they land at my waist, pulling me closer to him. James' face is so close; I can count each of his long dark eyelashes, every light fleck in his hazel eyes. I am spellbound, completely hypnotized.

My breath catches in my throat as he leans in, drifting his lips over the skin of my neck, making me shiver in anticipation. Ever so gently, his lips press against my jawline, causing me to gasp and shut my eyes, savouring the sparks he has ignited. My entire body feels like it is on fire as James continues to leave trails of smooth, lingering kisses down my neck, each sending a strong current through my body. A billion thoughts are running through my mind, but I push them away, only focusing on James's lips, his hands, him. A soft sigh of pure ecstasy escapes my lips, my hands subconsciously resting on his broad chest. James's lips are still working wonders on my neck, causing my knees to feel weak. I feel completely paralysed.

And just like that, he pulls away. I flutter my eyes open, still feeling dizzy. James' eyes have a mischievous glint; his smirk never leaving his face. He winks at me.  
"Reception time Mrs Potter."

* * *

**A/N: New chapter and new story! Happy New Year to all (I know it's been a while) but this is a lllllooooonnnnnggggg story so hopefully you enjoy. That whole chapter was the 'prologue' just in case you were confused, because looking back at that, it is kinda seperate... anyhow now y'all know :) xx**


	2. Tested Positive

**PART I: THE THREE DEFIANCES**

* * *

_November 1979_

_Lily_

* * *

I wake with a start, sitting up hastily and glancing around at the bundle of bedsheets surrounding me. James is uncannily absent from the room, but I can hear crackling from the kitchen, indicating that he has already started cooking breakfast.

An unfamiliar nauseous feeling begins to creep up on me, flustering my face and making me feel dizzy. I slowly lower myself back onto the mattress, laying down gently and closing my eyes, in an attempt to block out the sickening feeling. I am suddenly aware of why this is happening. I can't believe I haven't prepared for this to happen. I lay down on the bed, relaxing my body, with my eyes still firmly shut for a few minutes.

James tentatively enters the room.  
"Morning sunshi-" My eyes fly open as he breaks off, his face scrunched up in astonishment.  
"Hey there." I try to smile amidst the painful spasms through my body as I pull myself up to sit up and shuffle to the edge of the bed. As usual, James notices something odd and immediately tries to discover what is bothering me. "I'm fine James, really. I was just feeling a bit sick before, but I'm better now." I give him a small smile, kiss his cheek and use all my effort to push myself up off the bed. I walked gingerly to the kitchen before he can inquire further.

As I enter the dining room, a wave of delicious smells welcome me and I curse myself for not feeling like eating. I hurriedly search the vaguely vacant kitchen cupboards for some remedy to the nausea, but before I can find something sufficiently useful, James trails into the kitchen and I promptly shut the last cupboard door I had opened and turn, pretending to be fascinated with the fried eggs he has made.  
"Smells nice enough for Lily?" he asks teasingly, and I merely nod. "Did you want some?"  
"Maybe later, I don't feel very hungry right now" I shrug and make to return to the bedroom, but he grabs my arm gently to stop me. I pull away and continue walking, so he shifts in front of me, blocking my path.  
"Lily, seriously, what in the world is going on? You have to tell me!" James raises his voice in annoyance, and to meet that, something snaps in my brain and I begin feeling irritated myself.  
"I told you it was nothing! Why do you have to be so demanding? Just leave me alone James!" I retort. Registering the hurt on his face, I immediately feel apologetic, but my pride, and nothing else, causes me to stomp past him and continue my way towards our room.

* * *

After I've calmed down a bit, I wonder what I should do with the day. The short-lived memory of me searching through the cupboards tells me that I should probably visit the market and refill our pantry. I swiftly shower, dress and pull a brush through my morning hair. Seeking to make a brisk exit, I grab my purse and rush out down the hallway and out the door. I only pause to seize my wand off the small table next to the door as I burst out into the chilly autumn air.

Panting slightly, I stroll down the streets of Godric's Hollow until I approach the market, which is busy with local villagers, few of which I recognise, but still avoid. I am just not in the mood for them. I amble through the small shops, picking up what I need as I go along. Bathilda Bagshot from down the road spots me, and if it were anyone else I would have ignored them, but I was fond of her and so accepted her greetings.  
"Lily dear, how are you getting along?" she says.  
"I'm good, thanks Bathilda. And how are you?" I answer as politely as possible. I mean, come on, I'm speaking to the very person who has written practically all of my History of Magic and Transfiguration books.  
"Oh I take it day by day, I'm not getting any younger you see" she jokes using her hands to indicate her smiling face as I give a half-hearted laugh. "But who knows what the future holds?" I shrug. There is a pause.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you Bathilda, but I do have to get this shopping done," I gesture toward the racks of fruit behind me. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon"  
"Yes of course darling, I must be getting on too." She says. I turn to leave but she grabs my hand to stop me before adding in an undertone, "And I do hope you are taking good care of that James, keeping him out of trouble I see?"  
"Hardly." I chuckle before giving her a final wave and disappearing amongst the groups of other shoppers.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day finishing off my shopping, and also buy a gorgeous red woolen coat and a pair of dragon skin gloves that are on sale at a nearby stand. I then go to a nearby park and watch children play with each other, climb up and down slides, racing each other from one end of the playground to the other, smiles plastered on their flushed faces. I lift my hand, and gently place it over my stomach, a smile playing at my lips because although I miss someone beside me in that moment, what I see in front of me may well be what my future holds.

Evening comes quickly, and I have run out of things to do. Godric's Hollow isn't extraordinarily fascinating, well, not without James. And there I go again, thinking of him. I really did miss him today, and since I have no choice but to return to home, I know that I want things to be right. Now more than ever.

* * *

I trudge up the path to the door, kicking aside stray leaves from the huge oak trees out in the front garden. I struggle to open the door with all the bags of groceries, but I soon manage, and once I cross the threshold I see James running toward me, his face ashen and worried.

He is almost in tears as he reaches me and grabs me in a bear hug, pulling me closer to him as though if he doesn't hold me tightly enough, I might go missing for another 10 hours or so. I drop my shopping bags and hug him back, as he whispers my name into my hair over and over again.  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…"  
"I'm here James, I'm back, it's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I tell him. He responds by hugging me tighter, lifting my feet off the ground. "I'm sorry." I repeat, because I really mean it.  
"I know," he mumbles. He finally pulls away and continues, staring straight into my eyes, the magnificent hazel burning through the timid green. "It's okay, all forgiven," he smiles weakly, but truthfully. "I'm sorry too." All I can do is meekly shake my head. He kisses my forehead and I bury my face deep into his strong torso, breathing in his earthly scent and the faint aroma of his sandalwood aftershave. I smile into his chest.

"So, considering that you have come bearing groceries," James whispers, "I guess that means you'll be cooking something special tonight?" I look up at him, his face so teasing, complete with his typical wink.  
"You wish." I laugh, slapping his arm playfully and turning away from him to pick up the fallen cluster of bags on the Welcome mat. He immediately moves forward to assist me and we transport the bags up to the kitchen counter where he looks at me sincerely and says:  
"Now I perfectly understand, there's no intruding in privacy and I don't want you to get upset at me, so I'm letting you know, that I'm just going to leave-"  
"No! James, no, you don't have to lea-"  
"I wasn't going to-"  
"Yes, yes you were!"  
"I was just going to say, that I'm going to leave the cooking of my fabulous dinner to you. I know kitchen is strictly female area only." He smirks at me, before doing a cute nod and striding out toward the living area.  
"That man, honestly" I mutter, turning my face to hide my smile.

* * *

It doesn't take long for James to grow bored of the living room and shift to the dining area. He lounges lazily on a chair, leaning it backwards on two legs and purposely pretending to lose balance to frighten me. Meanwhile, in attempt to make up for my outburst and brief disappearanc,e I am cooking James' favourite dinner to please him. After about half an hour of simmering and stirring, trying to perfect the casserole, I add a last touch of herbs and cover the pot, allowing the meal to finish cooking.

I then join James at the dining table, and I stare, without interest, as he issues colourful tufts of smoke out of his wand, which hardly fades before he creates a new colour of vapour. All of a sudden, there is a strange tapping at the window and I glance over to see Ollie - our barn owl - outside. His eyes watching us, wide and hopeful. James instantly gets up and goes over to the window to allow Ollie inside.

The large owl soars into the room and lands gracefully on the mahogany table. James quickly removes the letter from Ollie's foot whilst talking to him.  
"Hey Olls, you've been out for a while. Find any rats?" He examines the letter and turns toward me. "It's from Frank and Alice."  
"Oooh, any news?" I ask. James fumbles with and then opens the letter, looking at it with enthusiasm.  
"What is it? What is it? What is it?" I persist, getting up and jumping around James as he keeps moving, manoeuvring the letter out of my sight.

I haven't heard from Alice or Frank - who were now married - in a long time and I was keen to read what they had written. He chuckles at my silly movements and then flips the note around, where a few words were written in Frank's curved handwriting.

_No Luck_

My face fell. Yes, the long, heartfelt letter I was expecting was non-existent, but they had 'No Luck'. They are trying, just like used to.  
Eugh, same" James whines, leaning back lazily on the chair. I think it's fair for him to finally know.  
"Well, actually James it seems like we have had a bit of luck." I say, looking at him intently. He sits up quicker than I thought was possible.

"No!" He breathes uncertainly.  
"Yes" I nod toward him.  
"No!" he says, smiling to himself as the realisation dawns on him.  
"YES JAMES, YES" I exclaim as he stand up, his happiness evident in his face as his hands go up to clasp his head in disbelief.  
"We're going to have-" he trails off.  
"A baby!" I finish, opening my arms for a hug as he moves forwards, laughing. He picks me up and spins me around but then immediately begins fussing over me, ensuring that whatever I am doing is okay for the baby. I giggle at his over-concern.

Later, James finishes cooking the casserole, reiterating that I not as much as move a muscle. We both eat dinner, which I prepared well and was delicious even though James insisted that it was because of his 'finishing touches'.

When it is time for bed, I go through my usual routine and then sit inbetween the sheets, waiting for James. When he finally joins me, we both lay down and he magicks the lights off.  
"Goodnight baby." he coos.  
"Aw, goodnight Jam-"  
"Um, no I was talking to..." he touches my stomach and I look up to see his smirk and playful hazel eyes alight. Really, that man.

**A/N: The chapter's a little late (sozzas) but I've been really busy! Hopefully the next few will be up soon! They are so exciting, ermergerd I can't wait. **


	3. Announcements

_December 1979 _

_James POV_

* * *

"Today. We'll tell them today." Lily breathes, emerging from the hallway into the lounge where I am currently waiting for her, lazing on one of the couches.|  
"They were going to find out sooner or later." I assure her, standing up and stretching whilst staring in awe at her modest beauty. She looks so pretty in her flaring white dress with little purple and light green floral prints. Her gorgeous, bright hair curled and tumbling freely around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I know." Lily's shoulders slightly loosen up. I walk towards her.  
"Relax, it's alright. It's not like we're telling them that we're moving to the other side of the world or anything. It's fine. Besides, it's Christmas, loosen up a bit." I reach her and spin her around, massaging her shoulders and making her giggle. She is too cute.  
"Yeah, yeah you're right."  
"Do my ears deceive me? Did Lily just admit I was right?" I tease in mock confusion and chuckle. Lily gives me a dissaproving look but as she turns and heads towards the door, I glimpse a small smile.  
"Come on, we're going to be late. You know how-"  
"Bathilda hates it when we aren't on time!" I imitate in a high pitched voice, following her. Lily pouts, which is the most adorable thing ever.  
"I do not sound like that!" she winges.  
"Yes Lily, yes you do," I reply in a serious tone. I quickly duck behind the door frame so she can't continue fussing.  
"That James, really." I hear her mutter as we both grab our coats and scarves. She's been saying that a lot recently.

* * *

Once we both finally decide we're ready to leave, we make our way out into the cold, crisp winter. You can see the puffs of air issuing out of our noses as we breath. Just how I like it. Lily links her arm into mine and uses me as a shield to cover herself from the worst of the wind as we make our way to Bathilda's house down the road.

When we arrive, we're instantly greeted with a toasty, warm fire. Bathilda comes hobbling towards us and I lean down to allow her to kiss my cheeks.  
"Merry Christmas dears!" She proclaims. She hugs Lily before whispering something in her ear. I'm clearly missing something but before I can think too deeply into the secretiveness, I am greeted by my three best friends: Sirius, Remus and Peter. After we all wish each other, we go into the dining room where a large wooden table is, with many seats around it. Everyone's already here and they all stand up and smile at us as we go around acknowledging and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

There are so many guests. Hagrid - as jolly as ever - tankard in hand, Frank and Alice of course, who we haven't heard from since their very short letter. Alastor Moody, Arabela Figg - who lives somewhere near Lily's sister, Petunia - Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge - bearing more stories about Dumbledore - Fabian and Gideon Prewett - who were Alice's cousins - Sturgis Podmore and no doubt, Mundungus Fletcher. We all sit and begin to catch up with each other. We haven't seen these people in such a long time, so we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

"We have an announcement to make" I call out, tapping my glass slightly and standing up from my seat. The casual chatting seizes over the course of the next minute. Everyone around the table tenses - they all know we are entering a dark time. People are disapearing off the face of the planet almost everyday. Lily giggles quietly from beside me and most of the guests along the long table relax. Most.  
"James, spit it out before Mad-Eye has a heart attack." Sirius says before yelping in pain as Mad-Eye punches his shoulder.  
"Uh..well...um...so...er" I stutter. Lily sighs.  
"I'm pregnant!" She exclaims, her eyes bright with excitement.  
"Erm, yeah, that's what I was trying to say." I attempt lamely.

"Bloody 'ell" Hagrid roars from beside a very jittery Peter. There are cries of "Congratulations!" and complements from various sides of the table. Our friends reach over and hug Lily or thump me on the back and shake my hand.  
"Jeez" Frank swears under his breath at the opposite end of the table as Alice chuckles.  
"What?" I ask in annoyance. I can't believe that they aren't happy for us.  
"Awkward" Sirius mutters. I give him a death stare and he immediately looks down and fiddles with his hands.  
"It's just..." Frank starts, then he turns to glance at Alice, who smiles sweetly. "So is Alice, we were just about to say the same thing." There is another round of cheers and well wishes that resound in Bathilda's cosy dining room. Lily gets up and hugs Alice and I make to join into the hug before Lily laughs and pushes me away.  
"Feeling the love over here!" I yell over them, as if I am trying to burst their little bubble of happiness with the intensity of my voice.  
"Aw, come here Prongs" Sirius moves towards me, his hands outstretched.  
"I'll pass" I wave him away, giving him a disgusted look.  
"You can hug me Padfoot!" Peter wails running forward.  
"No, that was a joke mate." Sirius cringes. Peter's smile fades as he turns and walks back to his seat, his head down, but we know him well enough to not bother about it too much. It puts him in the spotlight and he dislikes being the focus of attention.

The chatter recommences and conversations resume as the general volume of the room progressively increases. I scan the place until I see Sirius. He's signalling to me and then pointing to the next room. I nod at him and turn to Lily who is looking at him with a confused expression.  
"I'm just going to see what that's all about" I tell her, vaguely gesturing to the area where Sirius is. I follow him through the door and into...  
Bathilda's bedroom.  
"How about somewhere else?" I say, scrunching up my nose. Sirius can't get out of there quicker. It isn't until we are making our way out towards the back patio that he finally speaks.

"God knows what has happened in that room." He remarks.  
"Sirius, please." I say in revulsion, trying to rid my mind of the horrifying thoughts that are surfacing.  
"Sorry," he chuckles. We both stand there in comfortable silence until I finally speak up.  
"So what do you think?"  
"About what?" He questions.  
"Padfoot..." I begin.  
"Oh that. I...wow." He says with shock as if he's finally realising what our news means.  
"Yeah."  
"'Wow...congrats!" He finally responds, turning and embracing me like a brother.  
"Thanks mate. I just...It's so surreal." I say, more to myself than to him.  
"A lot's going to change, James. You do know that?" He adds. How is it that he understands?  
"I guess so. I just want to be the best father I can be."  
"Just promise me one thing mate," Sirius turns to me, looking so sincere, like he is reliving a particularly miserable memory. I look at him steadily, urging him to go on. "Don't be anything like my dad. Don't treat your child like my father treated me. That's all."  
"Of course." I know what he has gone through with his family. I had already promised myself not to do that to ours. Silence again.  
"So what do you think he'll be like?" Sirius inquires.  
"Or she." I remind him.  
"Oh yeah, but I reckon if it's a boy, he would look just like you." He look at me intently, as if trying to imagine what it would be like to know a miniature version of me.  
"We would look so similar, you would have to struggle not to be confused by us both" I laugh quietly. "But I would hope that he has Lily's eyes if he did. Her stunning green eyes."  
"What about a girl?" Sirius asks.  
"We'll let Lily fantasize about that." We chuckle.  
"Yeah. And a Gryffindor of course." He points out.  
"Obviously. Full of courage and compassion." I offer.  
"Noble. Selfless."  
"Loyal and Loving."  
"I think we're forgetting something." Sirius pretends to be deep in thought.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Where's mischievous? Troublesome? Rule-breaking?" He says in mock horror. I just chortle.  
"That's right. That's my child." I'm already proud.  
"You're going to have to give up a lot for this kid."  
"But it'll be worth it."

* * *

**A/N Wow, chapter 3 posted so early! Enjoy my little munchkins. And can I just say that the end bit was SO emotional for me to write. EUGH FEELS. **


	4. Firsts

_December 1979 _

_Lily_

* * *

We both trudge down the empty street, our boots leaving trailing imprints in the mushy snow. Darkness hangs heavily on Godric's Hollow as we pursue our way past the graveyard and church, its elaborate stained glass windows issuing faint red shadows across the paths and gardens. Huddling against the steady wind, James and I continue our silent journey past quaint cottages until we reach an intersection.

"Oh, there they all are!" I say excitedly, pointing to the town square on the right. James' eyes follow the direction of my indication and his eyes brighten up instantly. Placing his arms around me, we start toward the sounds of music and laughter.  
"They really went for it this year didn't they?" James exclaims, smirking and looking around at the colourful fairy lights framing nearby shops, houses and flag poles. The large Christmas pine tree still standing proudly at the far end of the square, decorated with colour changing tinsel and singing baubles. I chuckle and grab his arm, steering him closer to the square.

As we draw close, people stop what they are doing and stare at us. Even the music stops.  
"James..." I say slowly.  
"There you both are!" Bathilda comes hobbling forward, her arms open wide. She is completely oblivious to the fact that no one else seems to be moving a muscle. "Happy New Yea-"  
"Bathilda, what's going on?" I whisper to her. She turns.  
"Oh."  
"Yes, 'oh'" James mutters, glancing around self-consciously. I look at everyone staring with expressions of utter bewilderment.

"Whatever is the matter?" Bathilda asks the small crowd. She receives a ripple of mumbling in response. "For goodness sake, it's just Lily and James!"  
"Lily?" a voice questions.  
"No! James Potter?" another remarks.  
"Did someone say Potter?" a middle-aged man with bright blue eyes steps forward. "Oh! There he is, the beautiful boy!" James looks at me, stunned. I attempt to hide my giggles behind my hand. The blue-eyed man reaches James and me, before grabbing James, kissing him on the forehead and pulling him into a large hug which James limply returns. I almost burst out laughing at this point.

Pulling James with him into the centre of the crowd, the man yells out, "This is the boy Albus was always on about!"  
"Albus?"  
"Albus!" The entire crowd pushes in towards James and the man, shouting joyfully, welcoming James as some kind of hero. Then the music starts up again and the crowd slowly disperses. Apart from a few young girls who remain with James. They talk to him, laugh at nothing at all, twirl their hair around their fingers, playfully punch his shoulder. It is almost pathetic.

Leaving Bathilda, who is resolving to stand and smile at whoever passes her by, I make my way over to James.  
"Ahem." I clear my throat pointedly. James sighs in relief.  
"Lily! There you are!" James exclaims**, **wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.  
"Oh! I see are you two..." one of the girls starts, pointing at us frantically.  
"Sorry, what was that?" I say, smiling sweetly at them. The girl looked at me distastefully. "Anyway, lets go say hello to everyone, shall we?" I suggest. "James?" I step on his foot.  
"O-Oh yeah, lets go say hi to everyone." He says clearly to the girls.  
"Bye!" one of the smaller girls squeals. I just lead the way to the main part of the square.  
"Still got it, you know." James teases as he catches up with me. I exhale loudly, and punch his shoulder.

* * *

The celebrations continue as people relish the last few hours of 1979. James and I make our way around, mingling. Catching up with friends and introducing ourselves to new people in the neighbourhood. We have been so anti-social these last few months, we've hardly been out to see the people here.

Whilst I was talking to Edward and Andromeda Tonks, I see one of my oldest school friends, Marlene McKinnon talking to the middle-aged man who recognised James over by one of the lamp posts. Brushing the Tonks away, I slowly stroll over to them. As I draw close, Marlene starts to squint at me, piecing together the resemblance between me and the young girl she used to run around Hogwarts with.  
"Ah, James' significant other!" the man yells, probably assuming we are all just as deaf as he is.  
"It isn't... Lily?" Marlene inquires softly, afraid of being wrong and embarrassing herself.  
"Sure is." I say sweetly.  
"No! And you ended up with... James?" She questions further.  
"She did indeed." The man pipes up. Marlene clears her throat.  
"Henry, would you be so kind to get me a coffee from the stand over there?" She asks, pointing to the furthest end of the square from us.  
"But of course!" the man - Henry – says. "Would you like one too m'lady?" he looks at me.  
"Oh, I um, wouldn't mind, thank you."  
"Okay then, don't miss me too much!" he calls over his shoulder as he departs.

The moment he's out of earshot, we both burst into giggles.  
"Thank goodness he's gone, he wouldn't stop talking." She laughs. "I almost wish he had an off switch!"  
"We all seem to wish for that at some point in our lives don't we?" I chuckle. "How strange is this? I haven't spoken to you since... like... I don't even remember!"  
"Yeah, it was... fifth year I think? I still don't know what happened." She looks at me curiously.  
"We just didn't have classes together any more so we didn't see each other as much." I shrug.  
"But we're all good, right?"  
"Definitely!" I say assuringly. Uncomfortable silence follows. I start to fidget with the buttons of my coat.

"You and James eh?" she asks. "How did that happen?"  
"Well, in our last year, he kind of just... changed. He stopped making a mockery out of people and magic. James just pulled his head back in and grew up. So I thought, why not? And then, well-"  
"Well what?" she whispers quickly.  
"Then, I started enjoying spending time with him. He didn't annoy me like he used to and I just got used to him being around. With me." I finish. Marlene looks like she could just about shit rainbows. I ignore her and continue. "And then all this happened."  
"How was the wedding?"  
"Amazing." I smile to myself. "There's a baby on the way too." I add quietly.  
"Really?" she half shouts.  
"Yeah"  
"Oh, congratulations!" she gives me the biggest hug, which, rather than suffocating me, makes me feels nice. It is so much easier to talk to someone who has known me from a young age.

"What about you, huh? Any suitors?" I nudge her elbow.  
"Well, not exactly. There was this one guy, Patrick. Eugh, horrendous. I can't even explai-"  
"LILY? LILY?" The deep voice cuts through the beginning Marlene's rant.  
"Yes?" I call back, glancing around in search for the owner of the voice.

"Over here!" The voice whispers from behind me. I turn around to find James crouching behind a couple of bins, in the shadowy alleyway of a small shop.  
"James! What are you doing?" I hiss back, running over to him. It's a while before he replies.  
"Look over there." His mutter is barely audible. He points over to the benches with refreshments. Henry is still there, enthusiastically chatting to a lady who is preparing a coffee for him.  
"Seriously? You are hiding from Henry?" I laugh, shaking my head and getting up, but James grabs my coat and pulls me back down.  
"No Lil- wait Henry? Who's that?"  
"The man that recognised you before." I say hastily as James shudders. "Anyway, what's wrong?"  
"Don't look at that guy, look at the people behind the stand." His voice serious again.  
"Behind him, there's nothing behind him."  
"Not there," James tells me softly, moving my chin to face where I'm supposed to be looking. "There."

"I still can't see anyt- Oh." I spot the two hooded figures.  
"Ye-"  
"Oh my goodness. No. James we have to get everyone out of here." I try to move again and James pulls me back down. Again.  
"We can't just do that, we need to think."  
"What? Bu-"  
"Lily, these are Death Eaters we are talking about. If we get everyone to move out, they are going to realise that we know they are here. Then they'll do something damaging and we can't let that happen."

"Right, okay. So what do we do?" I pull out my wand.  
"That's the thing, I don't really know."  
"Well, we can't not do anything. I mean, why are they even here?"  
"Definitely not to join in on the festivities." he mutters. "What can we-"

SMASH!

The sound of shattering glass causes James and I to jump in surprise. When I look back at the square, the entire scene has changed. Two shop windows have been smashed open and the two cloaked Death Eaters are now moving towards the centre of the square, the small lights and lamp-posts casting their terrible metallic masks into better relief.

There is a flash of purple sparks and stands overturn and hot water spills on those nearby. The Death Eaters are now way too close for comfort. It's now or never. I brush my hair out of my face and stand a flick of my wand I send the trash can we were hiding behind flying at them both.

They turn around angrily.  
"Should've known you were the one causing all the trouble, Mudblood." one of them drawls.  
"Good." I say, pulling myself up to my fullest height.  
"You are going to wish you never said that, scum." James jumps forward, shaking with anger.  
"James n-" I start, but James is already murmuring incantations. I turn around to look at the two figures and I see the them being slowly lifted into the air.

Not this again.

"Apologise!" James bellows.  
"Why do you give a-" The other Death Eater teases.  
"Oh no." I whisper to myself. James smiles coldly. This isn't a good sign. He flicks his wand and the two Death Eaters flip upside down.

This reaction, every time.

"GO JAMES!" a wheezy voice calls. James spins around, caught off guard. The loss of concentration brakes the spell and the two figures crash into crumpled heaps on the ground. As the struggle with their robes to get up, I seize the chance.  
"Bombarda!" I scream pointing to the ground next to the Death Eaters and watch as it explodes. Chunks of the stone were flying everywhere.  
"Conjuncto!" James yells at one of them and I follow his lead. We succeed in temporarily blinding the Death Eaters. This gave us time to re-focus and soon we are sending stunning spells at them so quickly, they barely have time to dodge them.

Eventually, they give up and Apparate away laughing, leaving black cloudy mist in their wake.

* * *

There is no way we can remedy the situation and bring the celebrations back again. We all pitch in to clean the square up. Everyone claims to be exhausted but none as tired as James and I, nevertheless we did a fair share of work before bidding our goodbyes and heading back to the house.  
"It's not yet twelve you know." James says faintly.  
"I know, I just want to go home." I sigh.  
"Come on then." he responds cheerfully and leads me back to the house.

Once we both discover that we are too rattled by the night's events to actually sleep, we resort to sitting on the couch together instead, drinking coffee.  
"Did you end up finding out how Henry knew you?" I ask James. He pauses to remember who Henry actually is.  
"Oh him, yeah, one of Albus and Alberforth's friends. Apparently Albus wouldn't shut up about me." James looks surprised even as he says it.  
"Weird, I wouldn't expect Dumbledore to be like that."  
"Yeah. I gue-" The church bells ring. It's midnight. James' train of thought is now lost. "Happy New Year Lily."  
"Happy New Year to you too."

"And our resolution for this year?" he asks thoughtfully. The entire evening replays through my mind and I think of all that happened in the closing hours of 1979.  
"Okay, I have one." I say slowly.  
"Go on."  
"We are never joining the Dark side."  
"But-" James looks confused.  
"The Death Eaters, James, we are not going to join them. Ever."  
"Ohhh, yeah of course. I thought you meant the rebel side, which would be a problem considering I'm already there." He winks at me.  
"No no, I mean serious business here."  
"Why are we talking about Sirius?" he inquires, pretending to be stupid. I shake my head.  
"Seriously, James."

* * *

**A/N: Review plz, it's getting lonely over here :( btw I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo in April so chapters will be posted twice a month! **


End file.
